Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.2/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Opowiadanie o mrówkach. W tej chwili wybuchła burza z gwałtownością nieznaną w strefach umiarkowanych; dzięki niebu, gromadka nasza znalazła przed nią schronienie. Deszcz lał strumieniami, niekiedy tak wielkimi, jak katarakta; było to coś, jakby zbiornik powietrzny, zawierający całe morze i nagle wylewający się na ziemię. Takie ulewy powodują wyrwy w gruncie, zamieniają doliny w jeziora, a strumyki w potoki; rzeki występują z koryta i zalewają rozległe przestrzenie. W strefach umiarkowanych gwałtowne burze nigdy nie bywają długotrwałe, w Afryce przeciwnie, nieraz przez całe dnie trwają. Trudno pojąć, jak może nagromadzić się w chmurach tyle elektryczności i pary, iż możnaby mniemać, że jesteśmy w okresie potopowym. Na szczęście mrowisko miało grube, nieprzemakalne ściany, tak mocne, jak ziemne budki bobrów; burza z ulewą mogła przejść przez nie, a przytem ani kropla nie dostałaby się do wnętrza. Objąwszy w posiadanie mrowisko, Dick i towarzysze jego starali się poznać wewnętrzny jego rozkład; zapalona latarnia dostateczne rzucała światło. Stożek, mający w środku dwanaście stóp wysokości, posiadał u dołu jedenaście stóp szerokości, w górze zwężał się jak głowa cukru. Ściany miały stopę grubości i podzielone były piętrami komórek. Jakże dziwnem się wydaje, żeby roje przemyślnych owadów mogły wznosić podobne budowle, a jednak ileż takich napotkać można w Afryce środkowej. W ubiegłym wieku, podróżnik holenderski Smeathman, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami mógł pomieścić się w szczycie takiego stożka. Livingstone widział w Lundé kilkanaście mrowisk, zbudowanych z czerwonej gliny, których wysokość dochodziła od piętnastu do dwudziestu stóp. Porucznik Cameron nieraz brał za obóz nagromadzone stożki mrowisk na równinach N’yangwé. Pewnego razu nawet zatrzymał się u stóp budowli, już nie dwadzieścia, ale czterdzieści do pięćdziesięciu stóp wysokich stożków, zakończonych dzwonniczkami, jakby kopuła kościoła. Cudowne te gmachy wznoszone były przez rodzaj mrówek, zwany »termity wojownicze« gdyż ściany urobione były z czerwonej gliny; gdyby zaś zbudowały je z szarej, lub czarnej ziemi aluwialnej, wtedy budowniczymi ich byłyby mrówki »termity zjadliwe«, lub »termity dzikie«. Środkowe wnętrze stożka, do którego się dostali, było za małe, aby się wszyscy w niem pomieścić mogli, ale szerokie zagłębienia, znajdujące się dokoła, stanowiły jakby celki, w których mogła pomieścić się jedna osoba średniego wzrostu. Wyobraźcie sobie, kochani czytelnicy, szereg otwartych szuflad, a w nich miliony komórek, zajmowanych przez termity, a łatwo pojmiecie wewnętrzny rozkład mrowiska. Szuflady te piętrzyły się jedna nad drugą i w najwyższych znalazła przytułek pani Weldon, Nany, Janek i kuzyn Benedykt. Pod nimi wcisnęli się Austyn, Baty i Akteon, Dick zaś, Tom i Herkules pozostali na dole stożka. – Przyjaciele – rzekł do murzynów Dick Sand – grunt zaczyna przesiąkać, należy zasypać go gliną, ale trzeba to zrobić ostrożnie, aby nie osłabić ścian i nie zatkać otworu, przepuszczającego świeże powietrze, gdyż moglibyśmy udusić się. – Eh! panie Sand, noc prędko minie – rzekł stary Tom. – Starajmy się wypocząć po tych trudach i znużeniu, wszak od dziesięciu dni pierwsza to noc, której nie spędzimy pod gołem niebem. – Od dziesięciu dni! – powtórzył Tom. – A potem – dodał Dick – skoro stożek ten daje pewne schronienie, może wypadnie zabawić nam tu ze dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a ja przez ten czas pójdę przekonać się, czy rzeka, której szukamy, znajduje się w pobliżu. Myślę nawet, że lepiej nie opuszczać tego schronienia dopóki nie zbudujemy tratwy; tu burza nas nie dosięgnie, tylko zabezpieczmy sobie grunt twardszy i suchszy. Bezzwłocznie wykonano to polecenie. Herkules odrąbał siekierą najniższe piętro komórek, zbudowanych z dość kruchej gliny i, rozrzucając ją, podniósł blisko o stopę błotnisty grunt, na którym stało mrowisko, bacząc na to, aby nie zatkać otworu, dającego dostęp powietrzu. Wielkiem było szczęściem dla rozbitków, że mrowisko to opuszczone zostało przez właścicieli, gdyż niepodobna byłoby znaleźć w niem schronienia, gdyby je zajmowały tysiące termitów. Czy jednak oddawna już było opróżnione lub czy owady świeżo je opuściły? – o tem przekonać się należało. Kuzyn Benedykt zaraz pomyślał o tem, gdyż zadziwiło go porzucenie domowego ogniska przez mrówki i niebawem przekonał się, że emigracya bardzo niedawno się odbyła. Spuściwszy się na dół stożka z latarką, zaczął przeglądać najmniejsze zakątki mrowiska i znalazł tak zwany przez niego »główny skład« termitów, t. j. miejsce, w którem pracowite te owady składają zapas żywności dla całej kolonii. Było wydrążenie wyżłobione w ścianie, w pobliżu komórki królewskiej, zniesionej siekierą Herkulesa, zarówno, jak i komórki, przeznaczone dla młodych poczwarek. W składzie tym kuzyn Benedykt pozbierał pewną ilość okruszyn gumy i soków roślinnych, zaledwie zgęszczonych, co dowodziło, że termity świeżo tu je przyniosły. – Nie! nie! – wołał, jakby odpowiadając na przeciwne twierdzenie – nie! mrowisko to od niedawna jest opuszczone. – A któż tego dowodzi, panie Benedykcie – odrzekł Dick – czy dawno, czy teraz dopiero, mało to nas obchodzi, dosyć, że je opuściły i my znaleźliśmy schronienie. – Właśnie, to głównie nas powinno obchodzić, kiedy i dlaczego termity opuściły mrowisko – odpowiedział kuzyn Benedykt. – Wczoraj, dziś rano jeszcze, przebywały tu owady, skoro soki te nie zgęstniały, a wieczorem… – Ależ jaki pan wyprowadza z tego wniosek? – zapytał Dick. – Taki, że jakieś przeczucie kazało im nagle opuścić mrowisko. Nietylko żadna mrówka nie pozostała w komórkach, ale przez przezorność zabrały nawet swoje poczwarki, tak, że nigdzie ani jednej znaleźć nie mogę. Otóż powtarzam, że wszystko to stało się nie bez przyczyny, i że zmyślne te owady przewidywały jakieś grożące im niebezpieczeństwo. – Przewidywały zapewne, że znajdziemy ich mieszkanie – zawołał, śmiejąc się Herkules. Te słowa nie podobały się kuzynowi Benedyktowi. – Więc myślisz, – rzekł – iż dla tego, żeś taki ogromny, nie grozi ci żadne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony tych odważnych owadów, otóż powiadam ci, że kilka tysięcy ich zrobiłyby z ciebie szkielet, gdyby cię nieżywego znalazły na drodze. – Nieżywego! to nie sztuka; ale żywy zgniótłbym ich nie mało. – Zgniótłbyś ich sto tysięcy, pięć kroć sto tysięcy, milion wreszcie, ale nie zdołałbyś zgnieść miliarda, a miliard ich pożarłby cię ze szczętem, – odparł, zapalając się coraz bardziej kuzyn Benedykt. Podczas tej sprzeczki, nie tak próżnej jakby się zdawało Dick zastanawiał się nad powyższą uwagą kuzyna Benedykta. Wiedząc, jak doskonale uczony zna obyczaje termitów, nie sądził, aby się mógł mylić, skoro więc utrzymywał, że jakiś instynkt uprzedził je, aby niezwłocznie opuściły mrowisko, to rzeczywiście pozostawanie w niem mogło być niebezpiecznem. Że jednak nie można było myśleć o opuszczeniu mrowiska, podczas gdy burza szalała tak wściekle, nie szukał teraz wytłómaczenia tego, co zdawało się niewytłómaczonem i odpowiedział: – A więc, panie Benedykcie, skoro termity pozostawały w mrowisku swoje zapasy, to i my nie zapomnijmy o naszych i zasiądźmy do wieczerzy, a jutro gdy burza przeminie, pomyślimy, co czynić dalej. Zajęto się przygotowaniem do posiłku. Rozpakowali zapasy, które na parę dni mogły jeszcze starczyć. Wilgoć nie uszkodziła jeszcze sucharów i wszyscy zajadali z apetytem. Tylko pani Weldon zaledwie spróbowała posiłku, i to ulegając prośbie Dicka, któremu zdawało się, iż odważna ta kobieta jest dzisiaj więcej zamyślona i smutniejsza, niż zwykle. A przecież mały Janek był daleko zdrowszy, atak febry nie wrócił i teraz spał spokojnie w komórce. Dick nie wiedział, co myśleć o tem. Kuzyn Benedykt zjadł z apetytem wieczerzę, może z radości, że mógł wyłożyć krótki kurs o termitach. Ach, gdybyż był jeszcze znalazł choć jednego w opuszczonem mrowisku!… – Zadziwiające te owady – mówił, nie troszcząc się, czy go kto słucha – należą do rodzaju przejrzystoskrzydłych, których macki są dłuższe od głowy, szczęki wydatne, a skrzydła niższe najczęściej dorównywają wyższym. Jest ich pięć rodzai, oddzielne mających nazwy; ten, którego zajmujemy mrowisko, nazywa się termit. Szczęki jego są nadzwyczaj silne; nazywa się wojowniczy. Tak, są to żołnierze niższego wzrostu. Mniejsza byłaby różnica między Herkulesem, a karłem, niż między największym, a najmniejszym z tych owadów. Są między termitami robotnicy, mający pięć milimetrów długości, żołnierze dziesięć, samice i samce dwadzieścia milimetrów, a napotyka się także ciekawy rodzaj, zwany »sirafus«, długi na pół cala, mający kleszcze, zamiast szczęki, a głowę większą od korpusu. – A gdzie najczęściej znajdują się sirafusy? – zapytał Dick. – W Afryce, w prowincyach środkowych i południowych. Sirafusy te, silnemi swemi szczękami szarpią na kawałki; najodważniejszego człowieka zmuszają do ucieczki. Nawet lwy i słonie uciekają przed niemi. Nic nie zdoła ich powstrzymać w pogoni, ani drzewa, bo wchodzą aż na ich wierzchołki, ani woda, bo przebywają strumienie po mostach z własnych ciał zawieszonych nad niemi, czepiając się jedne drugich. Owady te są nadzwyczaj mnożne, przekonano się, że jedna samica wojownicza znosi dziennie do 60,000 jajek. Mrówki te dostarczają krajowcom nadzwyczaj soczystego pokarmu; ach! moi przyjaciele, żaden na świecie przysmak nie zdoła dorównać smażonym mrówkom!… – Więc pan je jadłeś? – zapytał Herkules. – Nie – odrzekł kuzyn Benedykt – ale będę jadł. – Gdzie? – Tu. – Tu, przecież nie jesteśmy w Afryce. – A no nie! – odrzekł kuzyn Benedykt – a jednakże dotąd termity wojownicze i ich mrowiska spotykano tylko na lądzie afrykańskim. Ale ci podróżnicy nie umieją patrzeć… może to i lepiej… Odkryłem już tsetse w Ameryce, do tej chwały dołączę jeszcze jedną; na tymże amerykańskim gruncie zaznaczę wojownicze termity. Co to za bogaty materyał do pamiętnika, który w całej uczonej Europie potężne zrobi wrażenie… Widocznie kuzyn Benedykt nie domyślał się prawdy; prócz Dicka i Toma wszyscy byli przekonani, iż znajdują się w Ameryce. Osobliwości naukowe nie otworzyły im oczu, – na to trzeba było innych wydarzeń. Była godzina dziewiąta wieczór. Kuzyn Benedykt mówił już długo i wiele i ani spostrzegł pewnie, iż słuchacze zapakowani w swych komórkach, zasnęli podczas długiego jego wykładu. Dick nie przerywał mu, choć nie spał; Herkules długo walczył z chęcią snu, ale w końcu znużenie przemogło – zasnął. Kuzyn Benedykt prawił jeszcze czas jakiś, ale sen morzył go coraz więcej, wszedł więc do swej kryjówki i tam też niebawem zasnął twardo. We wnętrzu mrowiska głębokie zapanowało milczenie, a na zewnątrz burza huczała, przeplatana grzmotami i piorunami; nic nie zdawało się zapowiadać jej końca. Pogasili latarnie; w mrowisku zupełna zaległa ciemność; wszyscy spali, tylko Dick Sand, nie szukał we śnie niezbędnego spoczynku. Zatonął w głębokiej zadumie; myślał jakim sposobem zdoła ocalić swych towarzyszy. Rozbicie Pilgrima nie było najstraszniejszym ciosem dla nich; okropniejsze jeszcze czekały ich przejścia, jeśli wpadną w ręce krajowców. A jak uniknąć tego najgroźniejszego ze wszystkich niebezpieczeństw podczas powrotu na wybrzeże? Najniezawodniej Harris i Negoro nie wciągnęli ich o sto mil do środka Angoli, bez ułożonego planu. Ale co mógł uknuć ten nikczemny portugalczyk? Nad kim pragnął się pastwić? Dick mniemał, że on jeden tylko mógł ściągnąć na siebie nienawiść byłego kucharza i przechodził myślą wszystkie wydarzenia podczas żeglugi na Pilgrimie, jak: spotkanie rozbitego okrętu, wyratowanie murzynów; uganianie się za potworem wieloryba, wreszcie zatonięcie kapitana Hull i jego osady. Wtedy to Dick w piętnastym roku życia został dowódzcą okrętu, pozbawionego wkrótce busoli zbrodniczym podstępem Negora. I przypomniał sobie, jak zniewolony był zuchwałego kucharza zmusić do uznania swej władzy, groźbą, że go każe okuć w kajdany lub zastrzeli z rewolweru… Ach! czemuż wtedy nie uczynił tego! Negoro leżałby dziś na dnie morza, a oni wszyscy uniknęliby tylu nieszczęść. Z kolei zastanawiał się nad rozbiciem Pilgrima i nad tem, co potem nastąpiło. Stanął mu przed oczyma zdrajca Harris, a Boliwia, prowincya Ameryki południowej, zamieniła się w straszną Angolę, z jej złowrogim klimatem, dzikiemi zwierzętami i dzikszymi jeszcze krajowcami. Czyż garstka rozbitków zdoła uniknąć spotkania się z nimi, wracając na wybrzeże? Czyż rzeka, której Dick szukał i znaleźć się spodziewał, dozwoli im przedrzeć się w bezpieczniejsze strony? Chciał ufać temu, gdyż czuł, że znużeni i zagrożeni brakiem żywności, nie byliby w stanie przebyć stu mil drogi w pośród bezustannych niebezpieczeństw. – Na szczęście, że nikt prócz mnie i Toma, a zwłaszcza pani Weldon, nie zna okropności położenia, myślał sobie. Ja tylko i Tom wiemy, że Negoro zdradą rzucił nas na brzegi Afryki, a Harris wprowadził w głąb Angoli! Gdy tak rozmyślał, uczuł, że ręka jakaś dotknęła jego ramienia i głos łagodny szepnął mu do ucha. – Wiem wszystko, kochany Dicku, ale ufajmy Bogu, On jeszcze może nas ocalić… zresztą niech się dzieje święta Jego wola.